


圣书幼年假想

by tingyuka



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingyuka/pseuds/tingyuka
Summary: （圣书幼年背景）（胡言乱语）（还是孩子的他们，不管是该隐还是亚伯，都香香软软超好rua――）
Relationships: SCP-073/SCP-076-2 (SCP Foundation)
Kudos: 22





	圣书幼年假想

“呜……哥哥……我不要……”

比哥哥矮了一个头的小亚伯不安地缩在椅子上，圆圆的灰眼睛正惊恐地看着该隐，就像最亲近的兄长是什么洪水猛兽一样，神似被猎人追逐的小鹿。

“哥哥……求你了……”

那双浸着水汽的灰蒙蒙的眼睛真是会让最铁石心肠的人动容。

而该隐只是皱着眉头：“不行。”

“哥哥……我真的受不了了……”

该隐叹了一口气：“听话。”

亚伯见哥哥没有丝毫心软的意思，心知今天这次苦是必须要吃的了。

但他还不想乖乖就范。

可惜逃跑的动作才堪堪持续到他跳下椅子，该隐眼疾手快地一把按住不听话的弟弟，强硬地把他拽了回来。

“我不要――我不要――！！！你欺负人呜呜呜……哥哥坏……”试图逃跑结果失败了亚伯伤心地哭了起来，为接下来会发生的事感到由衷的恐惧。

该隐湛蓝的眼睛微微眯了眯，因为弟弟的哭闹而逐渐暴躁，手上也就没个轻重，亚伯细嫩的皮肤被他按出一片淤青。

那么……该干正事了。

“呜啊啊啊啊――”

“你能不能安静点！！！青菜有那么难吃吗？？？！！！！！”


End file.
